


Rosario Vampire: The Lost Child

by natsuki5381



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsuki5381/pseuds/natsuki5381
Summary: A certain family takes pride in being pureblood vampires. They are also known to produce many deadly assassins in their line. When they find out the Moka Akashiya marries Tsukune, a human, they become angered, not liking the idea of mixing. Their feelings get worst when they find out that they have a child, Misaki Akashiya. Despite the laws protecting those like her, and despite Misaki developing like a vampire, they are still disgusted, calling it "tainted blood." After an attack, the child goes missing and the attackers go scott free as no one can pin it on them. Five years later, Misaki Fumiko, a vampire with her powers sealed thanks to her now passed away grandmother of a witch, and a girl with no memories of anything before the age of 6, is readying to attend the now middle/high school Yokai Academy. Little does she know of the friends she will make, the enemies she will encounter, and the one she will meet that will finally unleash her powers.





	1. Prologue

 

**Prologue**

 

_In the earliest of times, it was said that Dhampires, or those who were half human, half vampire, were foul creatures…beings that belonged to neither world. Vampires refused to recognize them as one of their own and humans despised the very existence of all monsters regardless. However, things change. Hearts change, and people begin seeing things in a new light. Look at the humans for example. As mentioned before, humans hated their existence and the monsters viewed them as vile beings in turn. Now, it seems that both parties feel they can live peacefully in coexistence. Granted, not everyone feels that way, but most do. Yes, they still both have their own worlds, but the monsters no longer try to wipe out the human race and the humans do not try and persecute them for being different. The same goes for the Dhampires as well. They are accepted by their vampire kind and laws were even made to protect them, laws that used to only apply to those of pure vampiric heritage. They are to be treated as any other vampire would in the monster world. Peace was formed between the Halflings and the purebloods, and all, it seemed, was well._

_At least, that is what everybody thought. Little did they know that there was one specific vampire family that was willing to go against the law…one family who refused to accept what was now the truth. To them, the others were different. To them, they didn't deserve to live, and they were prepared to defend this belief no matter what the cost._

_They were even prepared to kill._

"…She has no memory of the incident, or of anything prior to it?"

"That is correct. Quite tragic, yes, but a blessing in disguise."

"A blessing?"

The elder woman, who was significantly older than her guest, looked at the other curiously, unable to see how the victim losing her memory was a blessing.

"Yes. Her not remembering will be very beneficial to our plan."

The red eyes of the younger female fell upon the sleeping child.

"She's better off not remembering, for now anyways."

"What do you mean plan? Isn't the plan to return her to her Mother and Father?"

The crimson gaze rose to meet that of the green one.

"No, it's not. Not anymore."

"But why not? She needs her family, and her family is looking for her right now."

"I know this." She replied, her gaze sharpening. "Believe me, I know. Let me ask you something, are you aware of the laws made that protect those like this child?"

"The laws to protect Dhampires? Yes, I'm aware."

"Then you are also aware that any attack on the life of a Dhampire without proper reasoning is considered a terrible crime."

"Of course."

"And the punishment for said crime is the stripping of the attacker's title and any lands they hold, time in the high security prison, and, depending on the situation, even death."

"Yes, I know."

"Then if you do, you also know that we vampires take these laws very seriously. Halfling or not, they are still vampires. We no longer live in the ancient times."

"And I agree with that statement, truly, but what does that have to do with not returning this young one home now?"

"It has everything to do with it. At this moment in time, we do not know who was behind the attempted kidnapping and assassination of this girl. The Akashiya's have their suspicions as does the council, but there is no solid proof to back these beliefs. Therefore, we must go about and make the traitors expose themselves."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With time. If I bring this child back to her family, she will be extremely protected. They will be on guard. The traitor family would know this and wouldn't be dumb enough to strike again, at least not right away. However, if they believe that their target is gone for good, they will no longer be on high alert, and only then can we bring her back to this world. When news of her living comes to be, they will no doubt plot and try to attack again. That's when we will catch them. Bring her back now during all this then we will lose the chance to expose and punish the assassins."

"So you mean to tell me that you are willing to keep this child away from her mother and father in order to catch those who tried to kill her?"

"Yes."

"And the Akashiya's are okay with this?"

"They would most likely not be, hence why they do not know and will not know until the proper moment."

"What!? You're not going to tell the family she’s alive? But that's…that's just…you know they are devastated over this…you told me yourself! She is their only child!"

"It's necessary. To really make it seem like the girl is dead, they must believe it, too."

"But that's just cruel…they love this child! And Moka…she…she…"

"I know...I know, for I know Moka very well, but this must be done."

The elder rubbed her temple in frustration. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"All right, fine, say you go through with this…where exactly is she going to stay?"

The young woman's eyes narrowed slightly, the other woman quickly picking up on what she was trying to imply.

"What, here? You mean to keep her with me? In the human world?"

"Yes. It's the safest place for her. No one will suspect it."

"For how long?"

"I want her to stay until she is old enough to go to Yokai."

"Five years?! You want to keep her in the dark that long?"

"Yokai accepts middle school students now, so be glad it isn't longer."

"But that's still a long time regardless, especially for the parents in thinking she is dead. You don't want to return her sooner?"

"Unless her memory comes back, which is the only way I will allow her to return her sooner, then no. We will wait till her first year at the school. At that time, she will be a lot stronger than she is now and will be able to defend herself well enough. Pureblood vampires around that age have a power spurt, their gifts growing immensely. She may not be a pureblood, but she has already shown that she takes more after her mother than anything. She's developing the way a full one would. "

The elder leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. When she accidently ran into this girl, she had no idea just what exactly she would be getting into. Could she really handle all this?

"Please…I know this is a lot to ask, but it's needed. We do not need vampires who will willingly break the laws and take another's life for no reason, especially that of a child's, in our midst. As far as we know, she is the only Dhampire, so she will be the only one they go after. Let time play itself out, and we will return her when the time is right. Please…"

The woman let out another sigh. To her, this was all crazy, but in a way, it did make sense, even though it killed her to think that the parents would think their own child to be dead.

"I am not a fan of the idea that the family will be crushed by this, and not a fan of the fact that she will be kept from them for so long, but all right. I will do this. However, something needs to be done to her if she is to live here. She is in the human world after all, and if Moka takes one step into here, the girl's smell will attract her almost instantly."

"We will do to her what was once done to her mother. We'll seal her powers. She will still require blood, which she can get from transfusions, but her smell will lessen greatly, so much to the point that they could stand next to each other and the mother would not know. Her strength will be hidden as well, and her looks. "

"A seal…yes…right…"

"As a high status witch, I am assuming you know how to create one?"

"I do. It will be quite complicated, but I can do it."

"Good. Then we are in agreement? You will keep her for now?"

"Yes, I shall."

"Thank you…as a council member, it is greatly appreciated you will cooperate…but as your lifelong friend…I am deeply grateful and in your debt. Truly. I promise, this family, when the time comes, will be brought to justice. And do not think I am disappearing either. I will constantly be in touch and help look out for her. I will provide the blood she needs as well for it will be easier for me to get."

"Yes, yes….thank you."

"No…thank you."

The younger one then stood up.

"For now though, I will take my leave and report this to the other council members. I will return tomorrow for further directions.

"Very well."

"And remember, her existence must be kept a secret at all costs."

"It will." The woman replied. "It will."

 


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter one: Yokai Academy**

**_-5 years later-_ **

"Nehhhh…Kiya-Chan…I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea…there are too many people…"

Deep red eyes of a pure, white furry cat made contact with the baby browns of the eleven year old female, rubbing at the girls' leg with a meow to comfort her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the last school had a lot of people, too, but still, I hate being around them…"

Lifting her gaze, her eyes scanned the rooftop of her new home.

"Yokai Academy, once just a high school now for both middle and high students…" she recited softly, remembering the first few lines of the pamphlet she had received. It would be a bit of a change moving from a public to a private school, and, in her mind, most likely a not so good change because of her usual bad luck. However, despite her negative thoughts, there was one benefit…one certain quality that made it just the right kind of school for her…

It was a school for monsters.

Perfect for a young vampire like herself. Though she had some serious doubts, perhaps she could fit in better here that at her human school.

" _Maybe…or perhaps it will be like my human school. Despicable. I don't even really want to find out. Do I have to be here?_ _I could just run away…"_

A light breeze ran through her shoulder length, dark brown locks, which she kept in a ponytail, while all these negative emotions and thought processes swirled through her mind. The idea was tempting…oh so tempting.

" _I mean, I don't know anyone, and no one knows me, and with so many people about, no one would notice one missing student…_ "

The idea was sounding more and more pleasant with each passing moment, the thought of being able to easily sneak away tugging at her mind, but she knew that no matter how much it did so, she would not be able to go through with it. She would not be able to pull it off for there was one other thought that over rid her current one…one thought she could not go against.

" _Misaki, promise me that you will still go to the Academy. It's where you need to be._ "

" _No! You're sick, Grandma…my place is here to take care of you!"_

" _No, my child, it is not. My time on this earth is coming to an end, but you, you still have so much time left. Many things await you. You must move on."_

" _But I can't move on without you!"_

" _You can, and you must. Yokai will offer you many things, including the thing you will need most of all. That thing you will not be able to find unless you attend."_

" _There is nothing there that I need…all I need is you!"_

" _Promise me…"_

" _But Grandma-"_

" _Promise me, please…it will ease this old witch's heart knowing you'll be safe there."_

"… _b-but…all…all right...I…I promise…"_

A few days after that, she had passed away, leaving Misaki, once again, alone in the world. She never did figure out what her Grandmother had meant about finding what she needed here, but in all honesty, she really didn't care. She had just lost the one person she loved who had raised her for nearly half her life.

"Well…at least I still have you, Kiya…" she mumbled sadly. Kiya was her only friend now, the one friend who had been with her for as long as she had been with her grandmother. Kneeling down, she reached out to scratch the cat's head, who was now purring at the touch.      “And I am ok with that. We don't need anyone else as long as we have each other. We can get through this…I really don't want to be here, but…we did promise her…"

With a defeated sigh, she knew she couldn't bring herself to leave. On top of that, she was attending here on a full scholarship that was offered to one middle school student and one high school one, so it would be a waste just to drop it.

"What more can we do…come on Kiya-Chan…let's just go find the dorms…"

And with that in mind, she picked up her cat, placed it on her shoulders, wrapped her fingers against the black handle of her rolling suitcase, and once more headed off to find her new living quarters.

**~~Teachers' Lounge~~**

"Oh look at all of the new little middle schoolers! They're so cute! Oh, especially that girl right there…she looks really adorable!"

"Keep your panties on, Yukari." said a blue haired female sitting not too far from her. "You're going to be a teacher to quite a few of those students, not to mention you have a husband. You can't be running around goggling at every cute boy or girl you see anymore."

A small blush crept up on the witch's face.

"You're one to talk, Kurumu!" she spat back. "Look at how old you are and you still flirt with school boys! I still remember the countless number of boys last year that had to go to the nurses' office after their class because of nosebleeds…and you were teaching the girls, not them! I still can't believe you're a P.E. instructor…"

"First off, I deserve some fun. After I realized that jerk I meant wasn't the one years ago, I decided that having some play time was just fine. And secondly, I didn't do anything wrong. It's not my fault people are still attracted to these boobs and my gorgeous body. You're just jealous because you're thirty two and still don't have any…how the hell your child started growing some over the summer and my child has none is beyond me…"

"It's payback for always calling me flat-chested…hmph…speaking of children…I wonder how our kids are doing. It's their first year here."

"Your loud mouth child is probably doing just fine." Kurumu replied. "And Mizore's kid is probably off stalking…like mother like daughter…my kid is the one to really worry about. That girl is afraid of her own shadow…I swear…the most innocent succubus alive. Maybe school here will toughen her up a bit…"

"They sure do grow up fast, don't they…" Yukari said with a small smile. "One minute, all of our kids are just learning how to walk, next thing we know, they're entering middle school."

"Time sure does fly…I still remember the time your kid stupidly ate some mushroom growing in the woods and got sick off of it…not a very bright move…"

"Hey! She was four! At least my kid didn't freak out and scream over a damn fly!"

"That was a really big fly! At least my kid didn't-"

"You guys might want to lay off reminiscing over the stupid things your children did when they were younger."

At the new voice, both women jumped and shrieked, turning to find a certain purple haired female hanging out from a ceiling tile.

"Mi-Mizore! You're a teacher now! You can't keep doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked, her almost monotone voice still unchanging from her high school years. "And seriously, lay off a little on the whole kid subject."

"Why should we?" Kurumu asked, a little angered. "They're our kids, and it's their first time coming here. We can talk about them if we want!"

"Well, in case you forgot, someone else's child was supposed to start this year, too."

In saying that, she pointed to a tall, silver haired female standing at a window near the end of the room, red eyes furrowed as she watched the incoming students. Kurumu's angered gaze softened at this.

"Misaki…" she said softly.

"Mm…she would have been eleven this year and starting with everyone else." Mizore stated.

"Poor Moka…" Yukari said sadly. "I can remember those two being really close…it must be so hard for her this year. I'm surprised she even took the teaching job, and Tsukune that counseling job. You would think-"

"Hey guys."

The three women turned their heads around to yet another new comer, and upon seeing who it was, of course, Kurumu was the first to greet.

"Tsukune!" It took only half a second for her to jump into the man's arms and huggle him to death, her boobs rubbing right in his face. "Oh hi, Tsukune! How are you? I was wondering if you were dropping by here before the day was done."

"K-Kurumu! You really shouldn't! Y-you know you-"

"But Tsukune! I'm just saying hi! I can't help but just-"

**_Crash~~_ **

…

"Idiot."

Kurumu, who was now smashed upside down against the wall just flopped there, eyes all dazed.

"O…ow…"

"That has to be the thousandth time Moka has done that to her…"Yukari mumbled. "You think she would have learned by now…"

"Heh heh heh…" Tsukune half giggled out shyly before a real smile grew on his face at the sight of his wife.

"Hey, Moka. I've been looking for you. I was just…hey…are you all right?"

The vampire female, arms crossed as she stood there, did not answer, her eyes falling back to the windows. The only difference now was the watery glaze over them.

"I'm going to my classroom." she finally said, turning away. "There are things I need to finish before classes start tomorrow."

And with that, she simply walked away, leaving a very confused Tsukune.

"What happened?" he asked with a concerned look, turning back to the other three.

"These two were talking about how their stupid kids were growing up so fast and stuff, and I think Moka over heard."

"Don't call our kids stupid!" Kurumu snapped, standing up again and coming within inches of the snow woman. "You're the one with the stupid kid! She's always stalking people! It's creepy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mizore replied simply, switching the sucker in her mouth from one side to the other.

"Oh…" Tsukune muttered out, ignoring the little fight as his own gaze saddened. "Yeah…Misaki."

The two girls quieted and all three looked at him with worry.

"Are you ok, Tsukune?"

"Well, I'm ok enough." he said with a small smile. "I mean…it hurts…she's our daughter. She would have started middle school this year with all of your kids, too. Even though she hasn't said it, I know that's what's been bothering her lately…"

"Well, it's obvious it bothers her a lot, but, knowing what this year would be, why did she accept the job here knowing she would be surrounded by a ton of kids Misaki's age."

"For the same reason I did." he replied. "We've spoken about it. She seems to think that she'll find her…that somehow…Misaki would have found her way here…"

"Does she really?" Kurumu asked? "I mean, I guess it's…well…do you believe it?"

Tsukune let out a small sigh, staring out of the window as his wife was doing before him.

"To be honest…I don't know what to believe. I mean…we've spent these last five years searching and searching, but coming up with nothing. I don't want to think the worst, I don't want to think she's dead because there wasn't any real proof of it, but at the same time…I'm afraid to believe, too. I mean…what if…"

All were silent for that moment, silence only breaking when the younger of the adults spoke up.

"I believe, Tsukune."

"Yu…Yukari…"

The dark haired female looked back with a hopeful and warm smile.

"I believe Misaki will come back. And I believe Moka might just be right. You never know! She is a monster after all. Maybe another monster family found Misaki and took care of her, and she is here this year, too! Maybe you'll find her!"

"I agree!" Kurumu chirped in, face lighting up. "I think there is a good chance, too!"

Tsukune's smile grew a little.

"You guys really think so?"

"Yes!" Kurumu answered with a smile in return. "And if she is, we'll find her! We're all family after all."

"We will find her…don't worry…I will stalk every single new student and see what I can find."

"Um…we want to bring Misaki back, Mizore…" the succubus said, eye twitching slightly. "Not scare her off…"

"Don't worry, Tsukune." Yukari cut in. "We promise, if she is here, we'll get her. We've been helping you guys this long, and we won't stop until she is back. She'll be found, Tsukune!"

"Thanks guys…" he replied, his smile warmer now. "I really hope so… I really hope…"

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Boobs, Stalkers, and Scaredy Cats…oh my!**

 

The clock in the hallway struck twelve, its monotone gong echoing throughout the mansion. Two figures walked down the carpeted hallway. The first was a man of average height, his body decorated in a white suit. Behind him followed a woman, much shorter and frail being in her elder days. Though the man strode quietly, she was not, a small humming noise coming from her mouth along with a few mumbles of words one could not make out.

"Quiet witch!" he hissed, but she showed no sign of being frightened or that she was going to listen. Instead, she smiled, her toothless grin a creepy one, and a small cackle escaped her. Clearly she wasn't all there, but the Master of the house did not seem to take notice, keeping her for his uses regardless of her odd behavior.

As they reached the end of the hallway, he straightened his suit, a tad bit frightened to be doing this, but felt he had no other choice. After a few moments, he reached out his hand and knocked on the door, waiting silently for permission to carry on.

"Come in…" a voice finally spoke, and the man readily obeyed it, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Master…a word please…it's a matter of urgency."

Behind a rather large cherry oak desk sat a tall, lean man, sharp features upon his face, his deep red eyes soulless and empty. At the moment, his eyes were locked onto the darkness outside of his window, and even upon being addressed, he did not turn, the back of his black leather chair still facing the pair.

"This better be good." he finally spoke, his low tenor like voice finally breaking the silence between them. A hint of annoyance could also be detected in his tone, for those who lived in his household knew that when he was in his private study, no one must ever, ever disturb him.

"I am sorry." the man spoke, bowing slightly. "I do not mean to intrude, but the Seer has some rather…interesting news, my Lord…news that could not wait."

The Master's look remained unchanging as he continued to stare out into the night, legs crossed and hands folded neatly as he waited to hear what pitiful excuse the other had.

"Do tell me what news is so important that you had to disturb me in the one place I ask all to never bother me in."

The man shuffled uncomfortably in place before continuing.

"I am very sorry, my Lord. I know you are not to be bothered when you are in here, but this really could not wait. Though I find the news hard to believe myself, I-"

"You’re wasting time, Soren." he spoke, becoming a bit more impatient.

Soren gave another slight bow, taking a small breath before continuing.

"It's the girl, sir…the girl still lives."

"What girl?"

"The Akashiya child, my Lord…she is still alive…and apparently now residing at Yokai…"

The Master was silent for a moment, showing no sign he was affected by the news.

"That news would be false." he finally said. "She was killed long ago. Zerek said he saw her die."

"Then he must have lied sir, for the witch is speaking otherwise."

"Zerek was one of the most well-trained assassins in this family before his death last year. What makes you think I-"

"The mirror never lies."

A sing-songy voice broke the argument between the two, and was the cause for the Master to finally turn around, standing and walking over to them in silence. Stopping in front of them, he looked down at the old woman with a look that would intimidate everyone else, but not her.

"You saw her in your mirror…" he spoke. "The child?"

The woman nodded her head, her toothless grin still showing.

"The child is there, the child is alive, you plan had failed, she never died!"

The unmoved glance of the Master suddenly shifted to anger.

"That's impossible. How can you be certain…the things you have seen in that mirror in the past have only been glimpses of what could be, and sometimes things that once were, not always things that are true."

"She is not lying." Soren replied. From inside his suit coat pocket, he pulled out a photo, one of a little girl. "I pulled up all the files and photos of all those attending Yokai, and she pointed this one out."

The Master took it for a moment, staring at it before spatting back with more annoyance.

"Are you both fools? The child was a spitting image of her mother…silver hair, red eyes, this child does not look like the one I know was killed off."

"The child still looks like her Mother, but a seal makes her look like another."

Both men looked down at the woman who was back to humming and muttering words, an occasional cackle escaping her every now and then.

"….A seal?"

"A seal is right, her powers locked tight. She is still alive, your men did lie! Such fools, such fools are you all, payment for your nasty deed will soon come to call!"

"Enough!" his voice was now raised, the picture crumpled in his hand as he turned and stormed off, once again facing the window, a look of concern and uncertainty on his face. "I still don't believe it…I need more proof….be gone…the both of you."

"But sir-"

"I said be gone!"

Without another word, Soren bowed, the old woman cackling loudly, still shouting the words, "Such fools" as she walked out. Before Soren could fully leave, the Master stopped him.

"Soren…"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Fetch the boy and send him here. We will get to the bottom of this once and for all. I still don't believe it, but just in case that filthy blooded brat still lives…"

"The boy, sir? But how-"

"Do not question me."

"Yes, my Lord. My apologies. I will fetch him now."

And with that, Soren left the room.

When all was quiet, he took his seat once more, the look of concern still on his face. If what he was told was true, it had to be fixed. The pureness of the vampire race would not be tainted, however, like last time, he had to be careful. If the High Council and found out what they had done…

"This is why we must be sure…" he whispered. "We must be sure…"

 

**~Yokai Academy~**

"So…lost…"

Bearing her new blue school uniform, a very lost sixth grader glanced at her schedule with worried eyes. After rereading the numbers to her homeroom again, she looked back up and scanned the hallway. It was in this moment she was glad she left the dorm early for she had no clue where she was.

"Room 307…307…where's 307?"

Leave it to her to get lost on her first day. She now wished Kiya was with her for that cat was her only sense of comfort, but she knew it couldn't come to classes.

"307…this should not be so hard to find."

As if on cue, she felt a poke in the back of her head, causing her to jump slightly before turning.

"Did you say 307?"

She turned and opened her mouth to answer, but when she did so, she ended up losing her voice, forgetting what she was going to say. Why? Well…

" _Oh my holy boobs…"_

And oh yes, they were nice. Very nice. A little on the small side, but well-shaped, comfortable looking…she almost wanted to snuggle them…

"Hello?"

The voice that had previously spoken to her now snapped her back to reality, her own baby browns locking with the midnight black ones in front of her. Realizing what had happened, she attempted to speak again only to have a series of squeaks and gawking noises come pouring out.

"U-um…I…and…I was…and the…"

A smirk grew on the taller girls face.

"It's ok. I don't mind if you look at them at all! I mean, they are quite nice. Only twelve years old and they've already started developing."

A huge blush decorated Misaki's face, her eyes now staring at the ground out of pure embarrassment.

"Oi, ease up, will ya?"

She felt another poke, this time on her forehead, and looked back up again. "They're just boobs. All girls have them."

" _I don't…_ " the vampire said to herself, glancing down at her flat chest.

"Anyways, what was the room number you were looking for?"

Though still slightly dazed, she managed to speak normally this time.

"307…it's my homeroom."

"Oh really? Mine, too! Looks like we're classmates!"

It was in that moment did she realize the other girl was wearing the same blue uniform she was. She also noticed a stick like object in her hand, the top in the shape of a moon.

" _A wand…_ " she thought. " _Just like Granny had…she must be a witch._ "

One would think she would catch onto these details sooner, but with her mind being snatched by the boobs…I mean…come on…need I say more?

Catching to where Misaki's glance now was, she giggled a little and held her wand out a bit more.

"If you're thinking what I think you are, then you are right! I'm a witch! Naomi Sendo is the name! Who are you?"

"Um…Misaki… It's Misaki Fumiko."

"Misaki…" Speaking that name made her silent for a moment, but that sure didn't last long. "Well nice to meet ya, Misaki! Say, you want to head to class together?"

"Uh, sure…I'm kind of a little lost anyways…"

"No prob! I know this school like the back of my hand. My mom teaches The History of Witches here! I'll show you the way, though we have to make one pit stop before we get there if you don't mind. Need to pick up a friend of mine who is also in our class. I think she is with her Mom, who is the P.E instructor, in the gym."

Misaki gave a little shrug in reply.

"I don't mind."

"Well all right then, come on!"

Following in silence, Misaki fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag, her nerves starting to get the best of her. She really wasn't good with other people, and already with the first person she met, she had made a fool out of herself. She didn't seem to mind though which was good for her. Like she needed to get in trouble for gawking at a girl's boobs on her first day.

"So, where ya from, Misaki? I live not far from here myself. Only about ten minutes out!"

"Well, to be honest, I've been living in the human world with my Grandmother."

"Really? That's so cool! One of my Aunt's lived there for a while before coming back to the monster world permanently. Well, she's not biologically my Aunt seeing as she is a vampire, but I pretty much grew up around her. Her and my mom are friends along with three other teachers that are here. Well, one is a counselor, but still, you get what I mean."

" _Another vampire_?"

She had never met another vampire in her life, let alone another monster for that matter, well, aside from her grams, so the thought of possibly meeting someone else like her never really occurred to the young girl.

" _I wonder if that vampire has her powers…_ "

This thought caused her gaze to travel down to the hidden silver necklace she was wearing; a star pendant with a green crystal ball like object in the center. She was given it a few months or so after being taken in by her Grandmother.

" _Granny, what is that?"_

_A little silver haired, red eyed girl looked up at the elderly woman with a puzzling gaze._

" _This is a very special pendant my dear, and made just for you. You said you loved the shape of a star, am I right?"_

_The girl nodded eagerly, reaching for the object that was now being held to her, eyeing it closely as she turned it about in her hands,_

" _Really? Just for me?"_

" _Mhm! See, you remember that conversation we had about humans and vampires? That even though there is peace, it's best to blend if living here?"_

_The little one nodded, though her gaze was still locked on the item._

" _Well, what this necklace will do is seal your vampire powers, changing your appearance as well so you may blend better."_

_Misaki finally pulled her gaze away and stared up at her Grandmother, cocking her head a little in confusion._

" _Seal them? What does that mean?"_

" _It means that the powers you have now, your strength and such, will go away, along with things about your appearance. You will still crave blood and need it, but other than that, everything else will be locked away."_

_The girl furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard and trying to make sense of things._

" _Will…I ever get them back?_ "

" _Yes, one day, I am sure you will. You see, there is something else special about it. Once it is on, no one, not even me, will be able to pull it off. No one will be able to unseal your powers…not one but your real Mother and Father."_

" _My Mommy and Daddy? But, I don't have any parents."_

" _Oh, but you do sweet child, you do. Parents who love you very much. Believe me when I say they are alive, and that one day, you will find them, and when you do, you will know they're your real parents by the ability to remove your seal."_

And after that night, she never saw her old self again, a single picture the only thing she had left depicting her old appearance. She also never did figure out how her Grandmother knew her parents were alive, but then again, she was still very young, and at the time, everything was still kind of fuzzy to her thanks to her lack of memory, and with the new change and all, the thought of who her real parents were kind of slipped her mind. When she did start thinking about it more, she ended up just not caring, under the impression her parents just didn't care either. Why would she want them back anyways if they clearly didn't want her? Granted, her Grandmother said they loved her, but she didn't believe that was true. If it was, why weren't they with her anymore?

"Boy, you zone out a lot, don't you?"

Snapping back out of her daydream, she blushed yet again, almost bumping into Naomi.

"S-sorry. I was uh, I was just…"

"It's ok, really. I was just teasing! Anyways, we're here!"

Looking to her side, she found herself facing a very wide open gym.

"Oi, Auntie! We're looking for your spawn!"

Silence answered the calls, leaving the black haired female slightly confused.

"She's got to be here…Auntie Kurumu?"

"She's not here. She left to go run and errand before classes began."

"Nyaa!"

Now normally, Misaki wouldn't be so jumpy when hearing someone else speak, however, when the voice is literally an inch away from your ear, well, that's a whole other story…not to mention the cold chill that ran down her spine. Turning, she found a purple haired female, close to her height, standing right behind her.

"You're hair smells good, you know that?" she said in an almost monotone voice. "I really like it. I haven't smelt that in a long time. Milk and honey, right?"

"U-uh, wh-what, who are you? And why are you standing so close?"

"Reiko-chaaaan, can you not scare someone off on the first day? Misaki, this is Reiko Shirayuki, another childhood friend I grew up with who is also in our class. Her Mother is a music teacher here. Reiko, this is Misaki."

Reiko, ignoring the first comment, kept her eyes glued on the other, a small smile on her face.

"You're name is Misaki, too? It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake.

"My n-name, too? And…uh….yeah…you as well…" she said softly, taking the girl's hand in her own only to pull away quickly.

"Holy jeeze, your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry about that…it's the snow woman in me…by the way…can I sniff your hair again?"

"Snow wo-….no!"

"Reiko, did you see the direction Auntie Kurumu went in, or rather, do you know where Chiyo-chan is?

"Mmm…I saw Chiyo down in the library when I was stalking there a bit ago."

" _Stalking? She stalks people…on purpose?!_ "

"Well…that sounds about right…she is a nerd. Well, to the library it is then. Sorry Misaki, looks like one more stop."

"It's all right…" she mumbled, staying a little closer to Naomi to avoid being near the other girl who kept staring at her, and continued to do so down the halls.

"Is she…ok?" Misaki whispered.

"What? Reiko? Oh yeah, she's always been like that. Takes after her Mother. She has a tendency to stalk people, though her sudden infatuation for you is a bit of a change. She usually doesn't single people out so quickly, but here she is unable to take her eyes off you."

" _Great….just…great..."_

Thankfully the walk to the library wasn't that long and they found the girl they were looking for quickly, however, she felt herself being pulled behind a shelf before they approached her, an evil grin on the witch's face.

"Watch this."

And with that, Naomi stalked off quietly, placing herself right behind a blue haired female who seemed occupied in a book.

"Here we go again…" mumbled Reiko.

"And….boo!"

"Eeeeeep!"

And there went the book, flying in mid - air while the girl went diving behind the table, slowly peeking out her head when she realized who it was.

"N-Naomi-Ch-chan…why m-must you always s-scare me like that?"

"Cause it makes me giggle! I swear, it's like your Mother says, you're the shyest and most easily scared succubus in existence, but hey, that's why we love you. Anyways, we were coming to get you for class. Also, there's someone I want you to meet. Come on out guys!"

Misaki slowly made her way out, walking over and standing beside Naomi with Reiko, very much to her dismay, on her other side.

"Chiyo-Chan, meet Misaki! Misaki, this is Chiyo. Chiyo-Chan, Misaki is also in our class. She was lost, so I thought we could all bring her there."

With a slight tremble, she came out of her hiding spot and gave a small bow, letting out a meek 'hello' as she did so.

"Hi…" she went to take a small step towards the girl, but ended up kicking the book that was thrown. Not wanting it to get ruined, she bent down to pick it up.

"Why am I not surprised it's you lot causing the commotion?"

"Auntie Moka! Uncle Tsukune! What? Come on, you know you get a kick out of scaring Chiyo sometimes, too."

"Not really." Tsukune answered with a meek laugh, scratching the back of his head.

"You're such a pain, Naomi." came Moka's reply, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared down at the girl with a stern gaze.

"Hey, you know you love me. Anyways, you best get used to me even more! All of us actually! We're all in your homeroom this year! And we have you for English!"

"Oh joy…"

"Mhm! Oh, along with this girl, too. We just met her. Hey you!"

After placing the book on the shelf, she turned at Naomi's call.

"Misaki, this is the other Aunt I was talking about. The one that's a vampire. She's also our homeroom teacher! And this is our Uncle who, believe it or not, is a human!"

She went and locked gazes with the adult female, ready to bow respectively, but when she took in the image of the woman, she froze. Just…froze. It was not the image in was expecting for it was an image she had seen once before.

" _Silver hair…red eyes…that face…that's…like…_ "

It was like an adult version of what she used to look like.

"You…"

She was so taken off guard that she didn't even realize she had spoken out loud, nor that there were still others around her. And if the image wasn't enough the confuse her, the smell coming from the woman helped it out.

" _Why does she smell familiar? I know that scent from somewhere…but…_ "

"Me what?"

Misaki, out of her well known daze moment, looked around to find everyone else staring at her with some confusion.

"Me what?" the woman asked again, eyes furrowing slightly. She herself also carried a look of confusion, but it a different way, a way the girl couldn't quite describe.

"Um…you…you…"

" _You look like me…the old me…_ "

"Well?"

"You…you…"

" _Your scent…I know that scent from somewhere…and his scent…his, too._ "

"Spit it out already!"

"You…you…you smell funny."

With all the other things she had wanted to say, she found she couldn't, wanting to keep herself hidden for some reason, so instead…

"Yeah…you smell funny…"

…...

"Bahahahahahahahahaha!"

Naomi's laughter broke the silence between them all. The witch was literally going to tears with the giggles.

"Holy jeeze, I was so not expecting that. Way to impress your homeroom teacher right off the bat. I like you already, Misaki, I like you already."

Moka, not at all amused by this, took a step forward, ready to spat at the girl.

"You little-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Bell!" shouted Naomi. "Time to run! Seriously…we need to run…now."

And with that, she grabbed both Chiyo and Misaki by the arms and pulled them away.

"Come on, Reiko! We'll see you around, Uncle Tsukune! And we will see you very soon Auntie Moka!"

And with the good byes, they dashed out of the library.

"Oh damn. That was hilarious Misaki" Naomi told her. " I was so not expecting that from you. I get a feeling homeroom and English is going to be a hell of a lot of fun with you in it."

"Yeah…" she said softly, and though they were going one way, she couldn't help but look back. Classes hadn't even begun and already quite a few things happened. First she got caught looking at boobs, then she met someone who wanted to sniff her hair, then a girl who seemed to freak over anything, and now, a woman who had the same features she did when she was younger, and as they continued, the words from her Grandmother ran through her head.

" _Yokai Academy will offer you many things, including the thing you will need most of all._ "

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Unwelcome Feelings**

 

"She's been delivered safely."

Towards the back of a candle lit room stood a long, wooden oak table, seven chairs of the same make behind it, each with their own special markings. All but one of those chairs were occupied by the most exceptionally strong and beautiful beings of the monster world, male and female alike. The one who usually resided in the open seat was instead standing in the middle of the room.

"No issues along the way?" asked a middle aged male who sat in the dead center, his

chair standing just a bit taller than everyone else's.

"None, my Lord. It was an easy transition."

The speaker on the floor, a woman with long, white, billowing hair that came down to her hips, took a few steps forward as she spoke, a white rob covering her slender body.

"Leaving was quite hard for her after the loss of the Witch, but she did none the less."

"The loss of the elder was an unfortunate event." Spoke another female who sat at the end of the left side. "She was always good to us, and a close friend of yours, was she not?"

"She was. I am truly saddened that she is lost as well. She loved the girl and took care of her. She's been safe all of these years being in her care."

The loss indeed saddened her more than she let on, but she couldn't show it. She would grieve over it on her own time, but for now, there was other business in play.

"You're care, too. You've done well to help out."

The woman humbly gave a small bow.

"Thank you, my Lord. I am doing my best."

"So what's your next move?"

"For now, I am going to keep things as they are. She still isn't quite over the death, so I fear that reuniting her completely too soon will be too much. She already doesn't respond well to the thought of her old family. In her mind, the Witch was the only family she had, so nothing before her memory loss mattered. I know she will reject it all if I try right away, so I will let things play through for now."

"Have the two actually met yet?" Another male asked, this one residing way on the right.

"Yes, but no suspicions, it seems, have come from the mother or father. The seal was well done. Perhaps the girl seeing the Akashiya's more will jog back old memories, allowing her to return on her own without trouble."

The man in the center chair nodded, his deep, red eyes locked with the female below.

"Perhaps, but for now, yes, do as you are. We are pleased that these years have gone smoothly. As I've said before, you've done well. "

"As a member of this council, I will always do my best to perform my duties to the highest of standards. I also want nothing more than to expose those who would wish to go against our laws."

"And we will in time." The man replied. "We are S-class vampires, not mindless killing machines. This is not the ancient times. We must learn to live with all in this world peacefully. We only kill when necessary and only show our place when necessary, not for petty reasons this unknown family seems to have."

"Well, almost unknown." A female, who was sitting next to the lord, spoke. "We have our suspicions."

"But still no proof." The lord replied. "We will get it though, when the time is right. These laws are not made to be broken, and those who do will face the wrath of the High Council. Continue to keep your eyes open as you have been. Report back when you can."

"Yes, my Lord." She replied. "As you wish. I will be in touch."

 

 

"Hey, Misaki?"

It had been exactly three weeks since school started, and even now, the eleven year old brunette still had trouble wrapping her head around things. There was just too much to think about.

First of all, there were the classes. Although they weren't terribly long or boring, there was already a lot of homework to do, so she had to focus a lot to keep up with it.

Then there were her teachers. They weren't terrible or boring either, but they were definitely…unusual. For example, there was Ms. Kurono, Chiyo's mother. Misaki and the gang had her for P.E, and let's just say she was very…open about things. She also had a tendency to speak about her boobs…a lot. It was interesting to see how completely opposite Chiyo was compared to her. Aside from the looks, they were nothing alike.

Another teacher that threw her off was Reiko's mother, Ms. Shirayuki. She taught them music. She didn't speak of her body like the other, but she definitely was different. To put it simply, she took role call while hanging upside down from a ceiling tile. She strangely caught Reiko doing that on occasion as well. Like mother, like daughter.

"Hellooooo…."

And then there was Mrs. Akashiya. Now this teacher was always the hardest one to face. The girl constantly had to fight to keep her eyes down whenever she was near. Unfortunately, Misaki had her for both homeroom and English, so there was no real escape.

" _I just wanna know why she looks like me…"_

That was the big question.

" _Or rather, why do I look like her? And not only that, but why do I get this déjà vu feeling when I am around her…and why does her smell seem so…so…"_

"Oi! Mi-sa-ki-chaaaaaan!"

The child gasped slightly at the sudden poke to her forehead, that poke coming from none other than Naomi, who had a habit of doing that every time Misaki wasn't paying attention.

"Wh-what?"

"About time you came back to us. For a moment there we thought we lost you."

"S-sorry…"

"Are you all right?" Chiyo asked, the mini succubus looking on worriedly. "You seemed to be really lost in thought."

She was indeed very lost in thought. After being pulled along to eat lunch with them in the cafeteria, she was kind of forced to sit there and try to enjoy it with them, but she just couldn't keep her mind straight.

"I'm fine." She replied, her eyes falling. "I was just…"

"Thinking." Naomi finished with a smirk. "We know."

That was another thing the young vampire couldn't wrap her head around. Aside from Kiya and her Grams, she never really had any friends before. She had a hard time fitting in back at her human school because she knew she was different, so she always just confided to the two she trusted. Here, however, she was surrounded by other monsters, so now she felt less like the odd one out. Granted, she didn't tell anyone what kind of monster she was (it was against the rules, although some students, like the three beside her, didn't seem to pay much mind to it), knowing that others around her were monsters, too made her life a little easier. What she didn't get was why these specific three decided to hang around her. Though not rude, she wasn't particularly welcoming, and while the others generally talked away, she hardly said much to them at all, finding it easier to be quiet. She was just so used to keeping her own self company at school that she didn't know how to act in a group, but they didn't seem to care. Naomi still tugged her around, Chiyo liked to sit and study with her, and Reiko, well, Reiko just liked to follow her around. The infatuation the snow girl had from day one seemed to have grown.

"Anyways." Naomi continued. "We were talking about our dinner tonight. With our last class being cancelled, I was thinking we could all go hang out in my mom's dorm and have dinner there later."

"Dinner there?" Misaki asked.

"Mhm!" the witch replied. "See, the teachers here have dorms that are like little mini apartments, so they can cook their own food and stuff. And, after some talking with our families, it was decided that every Friday night would be our little dinner night. The first one is today with my mom! Our parents and us all get together and just hang out. Aunt Moka and Uncle Tsukune come, too! It's just a family thing."

"Okay….well, why did you need my attention for that?"

"Well because you're coming, too, duh." Naomi replied as if it was plain old common knowledge.

Misaki snapped her gaze back up to them, confusion clearly on her face.

"Wait, what? Me?"

"Yes." Chiyo replied. "I m-mean, if you'd like to anyways. It will be a lot of fun. And Aunt Yukari is a great cook."

"She is. I have never met a better cook than my mom. And you have yet to really meet her because you don't have any classes with her, so this will be your chance."

"But…I'm not family…"

"Family, friends, same thing."

"Not to mention, you could probably use the food seeing as you have barely touched yours."

This statement came from Reiko, who had been silently watching Misaki the whole time.

"Oh…um…yeah." The brunette replied, looking down at her still full bowl of rice. "I'm just not all that hungry."

"How can you not be?" Naomi asked. "You hardly ate breakfast either."

Usually Misaki had no issues eating, but lately, she hadn't been craving it. There was a reason for her lack of appetite however, and a not so good one as it meant that she wasn't exactly taking care of herself, but she wasn't about to share that.

"Is the food not good to you?" Reiko suddenly asked, getting incredibly closer.

"N-no, it's not that, I-"

"Or maybe you're sick…are you feeling well? Do you have a fever?"

"No! I don't! Will you-"

"Or maybe your food is too hot?" she asked again, her usual soft spoken voice never changing. "I can take care of that if it is…"

Her arm then suddenly transformed into a huge chunk of ice that was similar to the shape of her hand!

"No! Put that away you'll just freeze it!" Misaki shouted, having to lean back to avoid it.

"Oh….right…well then let me do this…"

She then leaned in and blew on it gently.

"R-Reiko!" the girl exclaimed with a blush. "I never said it was-"

….

" _What the…_ "

Misaki stopped mid-sentence moments after Reiko had leaned in, a certain scent suddenly catching her.

" _That smell...it's so…good…really good…"_

Her chest gave a little jolt. It was more than good, it was great. She already knew it came from the girl who was still leaning in front of her, but what she didn't understand was why now? She had hung around Reiko before and never had these cravings. And why just Reiko? Why wasn't she getting this from Chiyo or Naomi?

" _Well…your sudden craving for it is probably for the same reason why not only your appetite, but your whole body has been off lately…still though…why only Reiko? And why is it smelling this good?"_

Oh yes, she was smelling her blood, and mind you, it was sweet, and to the vampire who hadn't had a drop of blood to drink since her arrival…

" _I want it….I…really want it…"_

Without noticing, she had moved in a little closer to the other, Reiko blushing now a little herself.

"Misaki, are you all right?" Naomi asked.

" _I'm hungry for it…so hungry…_ "

For as long as she could remember, she always had to have at least one blood transfusion to drink during a week. She could live off of human food and tomato juice, the juice proving to be a good supplement, but regardless, she still needed blood. If she went longer than a week she would start feeling funny as she was today. Now, she could easily go to the nurse's office and get it worked out (according to her Grams) but…she had yet to do that.

It was Reiko's turn to move closer now, their faces only inches apart.

"Misaki…" the eleven year old whispered, her voice containing no confusion in the slightest, but more…recognition, and for a split second, a moment passing by so quickly she barely realized it happened, Misaki felt recognition, too.

" _I know it…I know it…I…"_

"That look…I know that look. Only one other person has ever given me that look…" Reiko said this in a whisper so quiet that the others could not hear. "Misaki…my Misaki…is that you?"

In was in that moment something even stranger happened. At hearing the words "my Misaki", an image flashed through her mind, and image of Reiko herself, but a younger one. The same sentence came from the younger version as well, the place she was sitting in all too familiar…so much that…

"Misaki?"

"No!"

Whatever image that played through her mind left as quick as it came, and out of panic, she stood right up, knocking her chair over in the process.

"Woah, woah." Naomi said, a concerned look now on her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Misaki's eyes jetted towards the others, both Chiyo and Reiko looking as worried as their friend. No, she wasn't all right. She felt slightly out of breath, somewhat weak, and really, really confused. She had no idea what had just happened, but she wasn't about to tell them that.

"Y-yes…yes." She lied. "I'm fine. I just…I don't feel good."

"Oh…well, do you need to see the nurse?" Chiyo asked.

"No, I don't. I just need to go back to my dorm."

"Well, let us walk you there." Naomi offered.

"It's okay…I'm good on my own."

"But-"

"I need to go…sorry…"

And before they could try and stop her, she tore off.

"Misaki, wait!"

But she didn't listen, the girl running and not stopping until she reached just outside her room. When she arrived, she leaned back against the hallway wall, needing a moment to catch her breath.

" _What…in the hell…was that…"_

Never could she remember having a craving that strong. Then again, she never went this long without having blood either. Her grams just warned her on what could happen if she did, and she sure wasn't lying about the effects. Mild dizziness, restless sleep, loss of appetite…

" _But…she never mentioned anything about weird flashes…_ " she thought, resting her head back against the wall. Flashes meaning the weird memory thing that happened when Reiko was near her. She could have sworn that, for a split second, she could really see the younger Reiko calling her name. " _It almost felt like I had seen it before…but, I never even knew she existed up until a few weeks ago…And why did I only react from her?"_

She let out another heavy sigh and placed her hand on her head, a small headache forming.

" _I know I need blood…I know it. I didn't mean to go this long, but lately, I just…_ "

A familiar heavy weight grew inside her chest, her hand now coming down and clenching it.

" _I don't have much in me to do anything anymore…I'm not happy…I don't feel safe, aside from Kiya, I'm alone…I wanna go home…"_

But there was no home anymore. After her grams died, there were some social workers, surprisingly from the monster world, that told her she would be going into some sort of foster care. That really killed her right there. She didn't want to go anywhere. She didn't want to be with someone new. She just wanted her Granny back and for everything to go back to normal. Hell, the only reason she was at this school was because she made a promise to the only family she had ever known.

" _Granny…why did you go…why did you have to leave me? I still needed you…now I don't have anyone…"_

She reached up and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, cursing at herself silently as she did. The mild depressive state she had fallen into due to the death and sudden changes left her feeling terrible, but she was trying to fight it, hence all the constant focusing she had been doing on her school work.

" _Get a grip, Misaki. Don't let this get the best of you…_ "

It hurt everyday knowing she couldn't have her grams back, but she had to move on. She had to keep going.

" _And you have to take care of yourself…what would she think if she knew you weren't drinking when you were supposed to…_ "

She finally got rid of the rest of her tears and straightened back up. She wasn't happy in the slightest and wasn't sure if she ever would be, but she had to stay strong. She knew she made a promise before her Granny died and she intended to keep it, her mind made up to work hard and do well in this school.

" _Though I highly doubt there is anything in this school that I need…_ " she thought, thinking back to the last words the witch spoke. " _Whatever…I think I have some tomato juice left in my dorm. I'll just drink some of that, lay down a bit, and then maybe go to the nurse for a transfusion."_

Turning around, she reached out and opened the door to her dorm. However, as she did…

- _Pounce-_

"Nyaa!"

Out of nowhere, her cat jumped on and leaped right onto her chest. She did so hard that Misaki actually fell back onto the floor.

"Holy jeeze! Kiya, what are you doing?"

The female creature leaned in and stared deeply into the eyes of the child, the gaze looking on as if pondering something.

"Kiya?"

Not a second after she called her name, the cat jumped again, landing on the floor. For a few seconds, she looked at her owner, and then suddenly, she just took off.

"Woah, woah, Kiya wait!"

The cat didn't seem to want to listen.

"Hey! I said wait! Kiya!"

But that cat was hearing none of it, leaving Misaki to dash after her.

"Kiya, wait up! Where are you going? Wait! Don't go out there!"

With it being spring time, the doors to the buildings were left open to let the nice weather in. This proved to be a bad thing in Misaki's case as Kiya had now left the girl's dormitory building, scampered around outside, and then headed into the main school building.

"No! Come back!"

But nothing. The cat just kept running. A few times she thought she lost her, but always caught a glimpse just in time before her pet took off again.

"I so don't have time for this…" she mumbled. "Why now…"

She chased the cat for a good five minutes before finally gaining up on her.

"Come on, Kiya…" she mumbled again as she turned a corner. "I really don't want to be doing this. I-oomph!"

Just as she was turning, she bumped into an unexpected figure, both of them hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow…" Misaki grumbled, rubbing her head as hers had collided with the others. "Who the…"

She looked up and found herself facing a boy looking to be about her age, bearing the school uniform that males wear.

"Ouch…" he said himself, rubbing his own head. He then looked up and spotted her, but instead of getting mad, he simply smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you all right?"

Misaki, who had frozen up just a little, couldn't help but blush. She had never seen a boy quite so…nice looking before. He had smooth, golden hair and bright honey colored eyes.

"I…I…"

"Well, well…" he told her, adjusting the glasses he was wearing. "Aren't you a cutie…"

This caused Misaki to blush even more. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. It was then she realized, however, that his eyes had dropped, their gazes no longer locked. Following his gaze, she looked down and saw that her skirt had opened from the fall…so that meant…

"Oh yes….very cute…"

….

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Standing right up, she kicked the boy directly in the face.

"You pervert!"

"Hit again…" he mumbled as he hit the ground, a nice mark from her shoe on his head. "But it was so pretty…"

"You little…"

"What!" he said, standing up quickly to avoid being hit again. "I couldn't help it! It's not my fault you're cute!"

"You could have kept your eyes elsewhere!" she shouted. "There was no need to look there!"

"But when skirts open up, isn't that what it means?"

"Why you-"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" he said quickly, holding up his hands to protect his face. "I won't do it again. A-anyways. You're Misaki Fumiko, right? I'm Heero. Heero Yamata."

"How the hell do you know my name?" she snapped, an angry glare still on her face.

"I'm in your class, of course." He replied, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Well, I don't blame you for that." He said meekly, scratching the back of his head. "I don't exactly stand out."

Misaki's eyes narrowed as she tried to remember.

" _Wait a minute…maybe he's not lying…"_

Although she didn't pay attention to every single person in her class, she vaguely remembered seeing a golden haired boy in the back.

"I promise I'm not lying. I-ah!"

As he continued to speak, he went to take a step forward, but instead, he ended up tripping over his own untied shoes, landing on the floor once again.

"…Really?"

Heero just giggled and shook it off.

"Yeah, this is normal. I'm known for being a klutz."

"What's going on out here?"

While they were talking, two figures turned into the hallway they resided in.

" _Oh no…not now…_ "

Misaki didn't even have to turn to see who was there. The smell hit her like a ton of bricks, telling her immediately. She did end up turning though, seeing none other than Moka and Tsukune.

" _Dammit."_ She said, taking a step back. She really couldn't handle them right now. She made up her mind to just turn and run, but it was then she noticed something she wasn't expecting in Tsukune's arm.

"K-Kiya?"

Tsukune looked down at the cat, who was happily purring away, and looked back up at Misaki with a smile.

"Oh, is she yours? I was wondering who she belonged to."

Misaki just remained silent, her mind and senses racing. Handling Moka's smell, which was weirdly stronger than Tsukune's, was hard enough. She didn't want to have to deal with both. Tsukune was generally easy enough to avoid seeing as he was a counselor, but she always had to deal with Moka's.

" _Leave it to my luck to have to deal with the two at once._ "

"Yeah…so…I'm gonna go." Heero said, breaking the silence as he stood up. "It looks like you guys are a little preoccupied now so…I'll see you later Misaki!"

And with that, he took off, leaving the young girl alone with the elder two. If Misaki had been paying attention, she would have caught Moka following the boy with an odd, almost distrusting gaze in her eye, but she was avoiding eye contact with both of them, the girl simply wanting her cat back.

"Why do you have her? She's mine…"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Tsukune replied, a little taken aback by the girl's apparent anger. "Moka and I were just talking in a nearby classroom when she popped in.

"No need to get upset about it." Moka told her. "It's not like we were going to take her. And anyways, if you're so attached to this thing, why did you end up losing her."

"I didn't lose her!" Misaki snapped. "I opened the door to my dorm and she ran out, so I chased her all the way here! I'm not dumb enough to lose her!"

"No one said you were dumb!" Moka said back. "Calm down."

"You implied I was dumb by stating that I lost her."

"Hey, hey, it's okay though now, right?" Tsukune cut in, hoping to avoid a mini disaster. From what had saw, the two didn't get along very well, not since the day Misaki made a comment about her smell. Moka was always telling him that there was something strange about her and Misaki was, according to his wife, always trying to get away from her.

" _I wonder why though…._ " He thought. " _I can understand Moka feeling weird around her because her name is the same as our daughter, but for Misaki to be avoidant of her…_ "

For now he pushed it out of his mind, smiling instead and walking over to the young female.

"Here. She's all yours now."

Misaki quickly took her in her arms and stepped back, clinging to her pet tightly.

"Awww, there you go. She seems happy to be back with you."

Misaki hugged her tighter. Kiya was the only thing she had left for comfort.

"It's nice to see that she is loved. And hey, you know, while you're here, are you okay?"

The girl finally looked up and locked gazes with him, her eyes falling to Moka's after. The woman always looked so angry.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Tsukune asked again. "There are some people that seem to be worried about you."

"What people?"

"Well, you're friends. They stopped by not too long ago to double check if we were going to their dinner tonight and mentioned some worries about you. They said that they were trying to invite you, but you ran off claiming you weren't feeling good. Now that I see you, you do seem a little pale."

"I'm fine." She said again, though in a way, she was a little touched that the three girls thought about her, though she wasn't about to show that.

"There isn't anything wrong. There was no reason for them to worry."

"There your friends." Moka replied. "When you do something like that, they are going to worry."

"Well it was dumb of them, too." The girl said back. "If they worried about me, that was their own fault, not mine. I'm leaving now."

And without another word, she turned to leave. Well, at least she thought she did. Just as she turned, something unexpected happened, and that was finding Moka standing right in front of her.

" _What the…how did she…I didn't even see her move._ "

Vampire reflexes were quick. She, however, was unaware of just how quick as her powers had been sealed during the early stages of her life with her granny.

"What are you-"

"Don't be an idiot."

"What the hell! I'm not! Are you seriously calling me dumb again?"

"Yes, I am, because you are." She said, her eyes filled with more anger than usual. "Especially if you're thinking that way. They're your friends, so they are going to worry if something is wrong. If there really isn't anything wrong, then don't be selfish and make them think there is. Show them you're fine, and if there is something wrong, don't be dumb enough to try and handle it on your own. I can see that there is something wrong, too. I notice it in class. I know these girls. If something is wrong they want to help."

Misaki wasn't expecting these words, especially from the silver hair female. Yes, it was true, she wasn't fine at all. She was dealing with the loss of a loved one, dealing with all the changes she had to face, dealing with the loneliness she felt, dealing with the lack of blood, and now dealing with two people that seemed to drive her senses crazy. Whenever they were around, the familiarity of both the sight and smell of them caused something to stir inside her chest, as if something was trying to get out. Not only that, but her mind would start to panic too, as if it was buzzing her brain in search from memories that didn't exist. How could she tell anyone this? How could she tell anyone how she was feeling? Even if she could, how could she go about doing it? She didn't exactly know how. She wasn't used to having any friends to do it with.

" _But maybe…with them…you can?"_

Could she?

"There's no need to be scared to share things." Tsukune added, Misaki turning to meet his gaze again. "There's always someone you can talk to. And don't forget, I'm a counselor here, so if you just want to talk in private, I can help, too. So don't be afraid, okay?"

As he said this, he reached out and placed his hand on her head. A blush creeped up on her face, and out if habit, she readied herself to run. However, just before she could, another flash entered her mind as it did with Reiko. Just like with the snow girl, she saw Tsukune's face bearing a smile while looking down at her.

" _She's really going to love what you did, but let's make it a surprise, okay Misaki?"_

" _What…is…_ "

"Misaki?"

It was too much.

"No!"

She tore away from the both of them and tore off.

"Misaki!"

It was Moka who called after her. The girl stopped long enough to look back, their eyes meeting. Despite the usual angered look, she could see some worry in there, too. She ignored it however, and without a second thought, she turned and ran back to her room.

 

 

"Okay, I'm done with today."

Luckily for her, there were no more interruptions on the journey back to her dorm. When she was there, she let her cat down and grabbed the can of tomato juice from her nightstand. Opening it up, she took a few sips and ended up finishing the whole thing in one shot.

"Holy jeeze…"

She leaned back against the wall and tossed the empty can away.

"Remind me to never go this long without blood…"

A low, unhappy growl came from Kiya at this comment, the cat now sitting upright on her bed.

"Oh don't give me that look. I've just been…I don't know. I just won't forget anymore, okay? And anyways, what's gotten into you? Don't ever run off again. I don't need to lose you either."

Walking over, she plopped down beside her bed and pulled her into her arms.

"I've had enough loss, thanks."

As she snuggled her tight, she reached beneath her pillow and pulled out the one picture of her old self.

"I really don't get it Kiya…" she said softly. "What happened today? Why do they seem so familiar? What does their scent give me strange feelings? Why did I have all of those flashes? Where did they even come from? Could this all just be from not feeding enough, or, is it something else? You don't think it means anything, do you?"

Kiya gave a little meow, Misaki's eyes furrowed as she stared at the picture.

"I don't know…maybe not. Maybe it really is just the lack of blood that has me all messed up. Those flashes, their scent…it's nothing. It's…nothing."

She tucked her photo back beneath her pillow, repeating those same words over and over in her mind. It had to be nothing. How could any of this mean anything?

Yet silently, in the back of her mind and heart, and lost and forgotten feeling nagged at her, telling her that despite all of her thoughts…

It was more…much, much more…

 


End file.
